Coaster Town USA
by Yellow-eyed-wonder
Summary: Professor X-avior takes the students on a much needed trip. Their destination? One of the best amusement parks around! When Kitty is nervous to try new rides, especially coasters, will Kurt be able to comfort her and work her through her fears?
1. A Little Encouragement

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, and an unusual one at that. It was the day that the students had all been waiting for for quite some time, which was a trip to the somewhat nearby amusement park, "Coaster Town USA". They all had just arrived and even though they were there early, there was still a line a mile long. They all got their tickets and got there place in line while waiting for the gates to open, which was in about 20 minutes or so. They figured they had to make the best of their wait and conversed with each other, which mostly consisted of the person in the immediate front or back of them, as it was kind of hard to talk to a friend that was standing 2-3 people back. Evan, who was standing in between Kurt and Kitty, exclaimed, "Oh yeah, this is going to sick, man! You know the size of the coasters here? I've heard they have one that's like, 300 ft tall and goes 100mph!"

Kitty shuddered, as the thought of getting on any coaster, much less one that large, made her feel sick. "Yeah, like, that's never going to happen."

Kurt questioned as he directed his question past Evan, "Was? You don't like roller coasters, Kitty?"

"Nope. I remember I like, got on one as a kid, and I was totally freaked out! Haven't even thought about getting back on one ever since."

Evan laughed, "Ok, and that was what, 10 years ago or something? I think you'll be fine, dude, start small."

Kitty chuckled, it wasn't often she had been referred to as 'dude'. "Yeah, totally not happening."

Kurt added, trying to encourage his friend. "Aww, come on Kitty. It'll be fun! If it makes you feel anymore comfortable, I've never been on a roller coaster before. But, I'm excited to do something I've never done before. And I was... um, hoping maybe you'd ride with me? I can't ride without one of you in the car with me...", Kurt toned down his voice, "..you know, the 'fur' thing... That's all I need is to freak out a complete stranger. But not only that, I really want a good friend to be there with me."

Kitty felt a little pressured. On one hand, she was terrified of just the thought, but on the other, she didn't want Kurt to miss out either. She also didn't want to miss an opportunity to spend some time with her blue friend, who she had been having increasing feelings for lately. Would it really be so bad just to try? She convinced herself that it wouldn't be so bad, for both her friend and her own reasons. "Alright Kurt, you've convinced me. BUT, I want to start on the smallest one I can, well.. besides the children's section I suppose... and work my way up, you know?"

Kurt smiled, "That's great Kitty! I'm a little scared too you know, I've never done anything like this before. We'll be scared together!"

Kitty nearly blushed. He always said the cutest little lines, and his German accent made it all the better. She was admittedly nervous about the roller coasters, but she was very happy as well, what better way to spend the day than with her fuzzy friend?

The gates had finally open and the group made their way into the park. The professor gathered the students around to discuss the meeting time. "Students, please feel free to travel anywhere in the park, as well as split up anyway you would like. The only stipulation is that you all meet back at this space at 5:00. Until then, have fun, but please be careful with your powers. Don't do or get on anything that would place you in a highly stressful situation, as your powers may become more unpredictable. Use your best judgment, as my students, that is what I trust you to do."

Scott stated, being his usual 'in control' self, "Not a problem Professor, right guys?" Everyone agreed.

"Very well then. Have fun everyone." Everyone soon split up into their own little groups: Scott and Jean; Kurt and Kitty; Evan and Rogue. While the others started to split into their own directions, Kurt ran over to a visitor's stand to grab a much needed map of the park.

Once he made his way back over to Kitty, he asked, "Hmm, where to first? What do you think Kitty?"

Kitty replied, "Well, I know I said about trying a roller coaster and all... but like, how about we get warmed up first? What other rides do they have besides coasters?"

Kurt scanned the map for a ride that might appeal to Kitty. "Ah! Here's one! It's a flying swing ride, looks very mild."

Kitty laughed, hoping she wasn't seeming like too much of a wimp. "Ok, yeah, lets do that. Is it around here?"

"Ja, should be right around the corner." The two started to make their way towards the ride. Once they got there, they were quite relieved to discover there was a very short line. By the time they got in line, the previous riders were exiting and they were being let in. They tried to find the 'perfect' seat, and of course, took two seats right next to each other. The two took their seat and latched themselves in, which was soon followed by the ride attendant double checking their safety bars. Kurt exclaimed after seeing the attendant exit. "Yes! I'm so excited! My first ride!"

Kitty laughed at the childhood innocence of her friend. Her giggling was quickly interrupted by the safety announcement over the intercom. "Welcome to the Soaring Carousel, please enjoy your ride. Please secure all loose articles and keep your arms and legs inside the ride at all times."

Kitty turned to and poked fun at her friend. "I didn't hear them say anything about tails, Kurt."

Kurt chuckled, but then remembered that these rides were designed for the 'tailless sort'. The seats of the ride had a solid back, but there were very large openings on the sides of the seat and in front to allow legs to hang from. His tail, which was invisible because of his image inducer, was hanging out from the side. He said to Kitty, a little uncertain, "Uh... I think I'll be ok?" Kurt paused, looked down to where his tail was, and said, "Eh... just to be safe." He coiled his tail tightly around his ankle to ensure it was out of harms way. "Thanks for bringing that to my attention, Kitty!"

Kitty smiled, "Don't sweat it!" The ride suddenly started to move, which sort of startled the both of them. "Here we go!" The seats slowly rose off the ground until they got about 50ft up in the air. The large center base of the ride started to rotate as it sent its passengers soaring around. Kurt was so facinated, he had never been on anything like this. Kitty turned to him and shouted to him from up in the air, "So, like, what do you think?"

"This is amazing!" Kurt closed his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of the wind gusting through his hair and against his fur. Kitty smiled at his serene expression. The two continued to go around for several laps until the ride finally stopped and slowly made it's way back to the ground. Once they were given permission to exit, Kurt couldn't start talking about it fast enough. "That was wunderbar! If that ride was so cool, I can't wait to try the others! Say we take it up a notch, Kitty?"

Kitty laughed at her giddy friend. She loved seeing him so happy, it was almost as if he were reliving a childhood he never had. She was going to try her best to put her fears aside to make this day as special as she could for her blue friend. "Ok, but not too much!"

Kurt pulled out the brochure to look for their next adventure. "Ok Kitty, what about this one? It's called the Rodeo! You sit in a bull, 2 riders in each, and it whips you around as it takes you in a circle as well. Sounds like fun, ja?"

Kitty didn't think it sounded too bad, so she agreed. The two then headed off in the direction of their next destination.

* * *

A/N: So, I thought this was a pretty original idea I had so I figured I'd give it a shot. Hope you are enjoying it so far! It's only going to be a few chapters, so it shouldn't take me too long to get completed! Please let me know what you think of it so far! Review, review, review! :D


	2. The First Step Is The Hardest

About 10 minutes later and about half way across the expansive park, Kurt and Kitty arrived at their destination, "The Rodeo". The ride wasn't currently in motion as a new group was just boarding. The two were a little disappointed to see that there was going to be a wait for this one, but from the looks of it, they would be in the next group. By the time they had gotten into the line, the ride had just started. Kitty, after seeing how fast and forcefully it whipped you around, started to get discouraged. "Um, would you look, like, how fast that is going? You want me to get on that?"

Kurt smiled at her nervousness, which he thought was quite cute. "Ah, don't worry, Kitty. It's going to be so much fun, you'll see! You've gotta trust the fuzzy dude! He does not lie, you know that!"

Kitty was still nervous, but she couldn't help but to giggle at her friend. Kitty sighed, smiled, and responded, "Alright... You just know exactly what to say to get me on board with you, don't you elf?"

Kurt smiled, quite proud of his accomplishment. "Ah, so you're on to me?"

Kitty laughed, a part of her lived for these special moments with Kurt. She just loved the way he made her feel, and loved nothing more than when they would banter back and forth. The two laughed slightly before looking into each others eyes, which they had done hundreds of times before. But this time was different. They were gazing at each other, seemingly lost in a moment of adoration. The two suddenly became aware of what they were doing, and before they had a chance to talk about it, it was time to board the ride. Kurt, trying to escape the awkwardness, simply asked, "So, you ready, Kitty?"

"I, like, think I totally am!" Somehow, she had completely forgotten all of her fears, perhaps still 'lost in the moment'. The two both got into the bull and got seated. There was a barrier between the seats about waist high to keep the riders from injuring the other during the ride, but there was some space where the riders touched, which meant there were sure to be a few good slams from the other rider. The ride was very 'snug' to keep the riders from moving around too much. The attendant soon came by to close the side of the bull and pull down the safety bars, which only took a few moments. The attendant then returned to their booth to start the ride. The intercom followed, with the usual safety announcement, but with a fun, western twist. "Whoa.. it's about to start."

"Oh, yeah!", exclaimed Kurt. The ride started to move, and to their surprise, sped up very quickly. When their bull made its first whip around it's rotation, the inertia sent Kurt slamming into Kitty.

Kitty laughed as she shouted, "Ouch, Kurt!"

"Sorry, Kitty!" The ride was spinning around so fast, and the force so great, their stomachs felt like they were going to fly right out of their throats, it was such an odd sensation. Despite the intensity of the ride, the two were very much enjoying the trill. Then, with another whip of the bull, Kitty this time slammed into Kurt. "Autsch!", exclaimed Kurt.

Kitty laughed, "Just returning the favor!" Kitty was surprised how much she was enjoying the ride because of how terrified she was previously. "This is so totally awesome!", she yelled.

"Ja, it is!" The two continued to laugh and cheer as the bulls relentlessly whipped them around for the remainder of the ride's duration. The two were actually disappointed once the ride started to come to a stop. "Aww, it's over," said Kurt. The attendant quickly came by and let them out of the bull so they could allow in the next group. As they were exiting the ride area, Kurt turned to Kitty and asked, "So, what did you think?"

Kitty laughed, then grabbed and hugged Kurt's arm. "I loved it! Thank you for, like, helping me overcome my fear!"

At this moment, Kurt was seriously hoping that his inducer covered up his blushing as Kitty grasped his arm, as he too, had the same feelings towards her. He had since he knew her, but over time, it had continued to grow. He never said a word though, as he figured she would only ever see him as a friend. He looked down at her dearingly and said, "Aw, any time!" After Kitty parted from him, he reached into his pocket to pull out the brochure. "Speaking of overcoming fears..."

Kitty immediately got the hint. "What, already? We've, like, only been on two rides!"

Kurt laughed, "Ja, so? Look what you just did! And, you loved it! I promise you, it'll be the same for anything else we try, so why not save yourself the torment?"

Kitty thought about what he had just said. It was true, she was terrified to get on this last one and ended up loving it, but then again, there was a huge difference. "Well, I know, but... a roller coaster, is like, 20 times more extreme!"

"Ja, and you'll enjoy it 20 times more! Come on, we can do this!" Kurt placed his hand on Kitty's shoulder for an added boost of encouragement. "What do you say?"

Kitty sighed in an admittance of defeat. "Alright... I guess I'm ready. But, you do know, like, people die on these things, right?"

"Ok.. people die falling down the stairs or taking a bath, but you still do those things, don't you?"

"Well.. yeah."

"And I can assure you that the number of roller coaster accidents are far, far less than those things. Trust me, we'll be fine!" Kurt then opened up the brochure to pick out one of the tamer coasters for him and Kitty. "Ah, here's one! It's called 'Colossal'."

"Um, 'Colossal'? That, like, doesn't sound very small..."

"Well... it's their smallest one, and really, it's not so bad! It's got a 96 foot drop and only hits speeds around 50mph. It's a wooden roller coaster, so there's no loops or anything like that. That's nothing compared to the others they have here!"

"Oh yeah... that doesn't sound scary at all..."

"Ohh, come on!" Kurt grabbed her hand and they started to make their way to the coaster.

* * *

Meanwhile, Evan and Rogue were making their rounds around the park. They had already been on 4 roller coasters, and they were on their way to yet another. Rogue, quite frankly, was getting sick of it. "Come on, Evan! Another one? Really? Can't we do something else?"

Evan stopped in his tracks and brought a look upon his face as if someone had killed his best friend. "What? You can't be serious. I mean, we're pretty much in the coaster capital of the world! And... you want to do something else?"

Rogue simply rolled her eyes. "Look, I love a thrill just as much as anyone, but forgive me for wanting to add a little variety."

"Fine, what exactly is it you want to do?"

Rogue replied, "Well, they have this really cool vampire show playing in about 30 minutes, I was thinking we could go see that."

Evan respond to her hideous suggestion. "Uh, no way. Daniel's doesn't do shows."

"Well, then I don't do coasters. See ya." An angered grunt escaped Evan as he walked away to ride his coasters alone, as Rogue stormed off in her own direction. On her way there, she bumped into Kurt and Kitty. "Oh, hey guys."

Kitty questioned her lonely friend, "Hey. Um... weren't you off with Evan?"

"Yeah, but two's a crowd, I guess. So, what are you guys up to?"

Kurt eagerly responded, "We're going to check out 'Colossal', it's going to be our first roller coaster, pretty exciting. Want to come?"

Rogue couldn't help but laugh at the suggestion after her fight with Evan just a moment ago. "Nah, that's fine, go along without me. I've got a show to catch."

"Well, ok, see you later!" The two continued on their way, Kurt far more eager than Kitty. Once they finally got there they were surprised to see that yet again, they had lucked out with a very short line. Well, Kurt felt lucky. Kitty, on the other hand, was disappointed. She was hoping to stall far longer than the world seemed to want her to. The two got into line, and only had to wait a few rounds. After only about 10 minutes, the last train of passengers was pulling out of the station, which meant once it returned, they were up... much to Kitty's dismay.

"Oh, Kurt! I don't think I can do this..."

Kurt placed his hand on her shoulder, and said, "You'll be ok, Kitty. In a few minutes, you're gonna feel so silly that you were so scared."

"How do you know? Like, you've never even been on one of these things. I have."

Kurt was actually starting to get discouraged, which was not something that happened often. "Kitty... I don't know what else to say to convince you. You know I wouldn't push you to do something I knew you'd hate." The train was now turning the corner and pulled into the station. Once the passengers exited, their front gates opened and it was time to load on. "So, are you coming?"

Kitty was still extremely nervous, but she had made it this far. She started to figure, why not just do it? If there was ever a perfect time to face her fear, it was while her best friend was sitting there right beside her. Kitty smiled, hesitant, but still courageous. "I'm coming." Kurt smiled, so happy that she decided to trust him. The two loaded into the car and buckled their joined seat-belt, which was quickly followed by the attendant pushing down and checking the safety bars. "I'm sooo nervous right now..."

Kurt smiled as he wrapped his tail around Kitty's waist as far as possible, squeezing her as if he were 'hugging' her, and sweetly responded, "Don't worry, I've got you, Kitty."

Kitty all of a sudden felt amazing. She had never felt safer in her life. She looked up at Kurt, her eyes slightly filling with tears of happiness, "Thank you, Kurt."

"Hey, anytime." After the brief safety announcement, the cars finally started to exit the station. It wasn't long before they were traveling up the 96 foot lift hill, Kurt still clinging his tail around Kitty's waist. "Here we go, you ready?"

Kitty laughed, "Do I have a choice?" Once they were almost near the top, the two looked around at the incredible view of the park. "Oh, wow. Like, what an awesome view!"

"Ja, but don't get too attached to it, because here we go!" The two were finally at the peak, and while the front of the train seemed to crawl over the top, the end of the train, where they were, seemed to whip right over it. That familiar stomach feeling returned as they raced down the slope, and before they knew it, they were heading up their first hill, then the second, and the third. After the third hill there was a short break as the coaster made it around a curve of track to bring them to the rest of the progressively smaller hills. Kurt took this opportunity to ask, "So, how is it, Kitty?"

Kitty couldn't believe it, she was having a blast! She had never felt such an awesome rush of adrenaline in her life. "It's so awesome, Kurt! I love it!" Kurt smiled, so happy that she was enjoying herself. The coaster now approached the drop for the remainder of the ride. "Woo hoo! Here we go!" The coaster raced down the tracks, and with every slope that it raced over, the incredible sensation of weightlessness filled their guts. After a finale of a double helix, the ride finally came to a halt to re-enter the station. "That was great!"

Kurt replied, "See? I told you you'd love it! And you were scared..."

Kitty laughed, "Yeah, I know... but you can't talk either, you know."

"Was? What did I do?"

"Um, you were like, squeezing the life out of me during the first few hills! You were totally scared!"

Kurt laughed, and tried to deny such an accusation. "No I wasn't. I was, uh... just holding on tighter because I thought you were scared!"

Kitty giggled at his sort of pathetic attempt to defend his case. "Oh, just admit elf. You were afraid."

He let out a sigh, admitting defeat. "Fine, alright, I may have been... a little scared. But give me a break! This was my first one!" The two continued to laugh and joke back and forth as the train finally loaded back into the station. The two then exited the train and made their way back into the crowds. "So, where to next? Up for another one?"

She was quite amazed, she actually wanted to continue to climb up their little 'roller coaster ladder'. "Totally, Kurt! Somehow... I'm not afraid anymore!"

"Well, I guess it's true what they say, the first step is always the hardest!"

Kitty smiled at his comment, she just loved the way he said things. "Well, you really did help me Kurt, I like, couldn't have done it without you!"

"Aww, of course you could have. You just don't know it."

"Well, either way, today, you totally helped me! So... what to next?"

Kurt pulled out and scanned the brochure. "Oh, this one sounds cool! It's called 'Unstoppable' and it's a steel roller coaster. It goes 70mph."

"Well, that's only, like, 20 more than the last one. Shouldn't be too bad, right?"

Kurt very nervously said this last part, "Well... it does have a loop, and 2.. uh, 'corkscrews', whatever they are. Up for it?"

Kitty actually was a little nervous, but she was also terrified of this last one and loved it. "Well, I am a little nervous, but I was of this last one too, you know? So... why not?" Kurt was amazed at her difference in attitude. All of the convincing it took to get her on a wooden coaster, and now she was so willing to ride a steel looping coaster, just like that?

"Great attitude, meine Freunde! Let's do this!" The two then headed towards their next coaster, feeling little fear having each other for comfort.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) A little discouraged from the lack of reviews (thank you so much player zero for yours!), but I'm still really enjoying writing this one never the less. I've actually been wanting to write this story for years (well, I've had the idea), but I could never really figure out how I'd go about it. Anyway, hope you are enjoying it so far, and there will be one more chapter! :) Please review and let me know what you think!


	3. Final Showdown

Kurt and Kitty and continued to ride coaster after coaster, getting more and more fearless after each and every one. They were really starting to enjoy the thrill and were very eager to see how much bigger and faster their next one would be. It was quite a growth from when they first got to the park, and more so, it was an incredible bonding opportunity for the two mutants. The two were feeling closer than ever in this magical place, and after they had ridden all of the roller coasters except the largest, most extreme one in the park, they decided to take a short break and take a leisurely ride on the carousel. Since the carousel seemed to be one of the less sought after attractions, there was no line and they got right on.

Kurt was about ready to hop on one of the horses, when Kitty interrupted him with her own suggestion. "Hey, Kurt... Why don't we sit over here?" She then pointed towards one of the fancy carousel benches, the ones that no one seems to ride and wonders what exactly they are doing on a carousel. "I... thought we could talk."

Kurt was a little confused, but regardless, he agreed and the two took their seat on the bench. After a few seconds, the carousel went into motion, and Kurt was the first to speak. "So, what is it you want to talk about?"

Kitty, clearly bashful, moved a few strands of loose hair behind her ear as she looked down at her lap, and responded, "Kurt, we've been friends for quite some time now, haven't we?"

Kurt smiled as he thought how much time had passed and how close the two had gotten. "Ja, we have. Wow, doesn't seem like it's been that long, does it?"

"No, not at all." She paused, then continued as she regained her train of thought, "Well, don't you feel like... we're getting closer everyday?"

Kurt placed his hand on Kitty's shoulder. "Sure do, Kitty. We're like, best friends, you know?"

Kitty smiled, realizing that he's probably the first 'best friend' she had ever had. "Yeah, we are." Kitty finally brought her gaze up from her lap, and looked into Kurt's hidden golden eyes. "Do you ever think, sometimes... maybe we could be more?"

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was she really talking about this? He started to blush. "Well... Ja, I've thought about it. But, I never knew you ever did..."

Kitty couldn't help but smile at his nervousness, she found it adorable. "Well, I've been for a while now, actually. But today? Wow... like, today's been so magical. I don't think I've ever felt as close to you as I have today. But, I wasn't sure if you felt the same way. I just had to talk to you."

Kurt smiled, he too, feeling quite bashful. "To be honest? I've had a crush on you ever since I first met you. I just thought, well... that it would probably never happen. You know... the whole self-esteem thing." Kurt looked down at his lap, temporarily being taken out of the moment with the reminder of what he really looked like.

Kitty couldn't help but feel hurt for her friend. "Kurt... don't say that. There's nothing wrong with you. I love you just the way you are."

Kurt quickly looked from his lap back into Kitty's ocean blue eyes, questioning what he had just heard. "You... love me?"

Kitty laughed, "Of course I do! Who couldn't love you?"

He smiled, "Aw, thanks Kitty. I love you too. You're amazing."

"I think you're amazing too Kurt." The two smiled at each other as they gazed into each others eyes. "So, what do you say? Wanna give this a try?"

Kurt cheerily responded, "Who would've imagined, Kurt Wagner being asked out by Kitty Pryde?" The two stopped to laugh a second, and then he responded, "Of course, Kitty. I've been waiting so long for this."

"You should have asked."

"I... couldn't..."

She responded, as she lovingly put her arms around Kurt's torso, with her head on his shoulder, "I understand, Kurt." Kurt then put his arms around his friend, and placed his head on hers. The two stayed like this for the remainder of the ride, never having felt so great in their lives.

Once the carousel stopped, Kurt checked the time. "Oh wow, we've only got 2 hours left! What do you say Kitty, want to ride one of the most extreme roller coasters in the world for our first date? It's the last one left that we haven't ridden, and what way to end this awesome day than to have conquered what we were both so afraid to do? Maybe not the most romantic idea to some, but... I think it is."

"That sounds great Kurt! I'm still a little scared... but, I'm like, totally up for it!" The two departed the ride and then headed to the side of the park where their final destination stood, looming over the park as if it were trying to intimidate the other coasters. It's name, "Neurotic", was even more intimidating. Once they got there, they couldn't believe the length of the line. "So, like... guess it's good we have 2 hours, huh?"

"You're telling me! Well... let's get in line..." Once the two got into line, they noticed a sign that read, 'One and a half hour wait at this point'. Kurt found the sign sort of humorous. "I love how they find the need to tell us that the line is extremely long.. like we couldn't see that."

"Oh well, we'll make the best of it." The two talked with each other about a variety of things as they tried to pass the time. They had talked about old times, their friendship and new found relationship... before they knew it, they were up at the loading station. The next train was theirs, and when the gates opened, Kitty grabbed Kurt's shirt. "Am I really about to do this...?"

Kurt tenderly wrapped his arms around his frightened friend. "You'll be ok, Kitty. I promise you." He gave his usual carefree grin which always seemed to work in calming her down.

"Ok... here we go." The two got in their seats, buckled their safety belts, and pulled down the lap bar. "So... how fast does this thing go again?"

Kurt laughed. "Um... only about 100mph. That's nothing, right?"

"Oh yeah... nothing... Like, how do you get me to do these things?" Kitty friendlily glared at him.

Kurt smiled and said with confidence, "Because you trust me." Kitty smiled back towards her friend. She did trust him. More than anyone. But regardless, she was still amazed what he managed to give her the courage to do in one short day. The attendant was now making their rounds making sure everyone was safely secure. They returned to the station and the same ol' safety announcement came on over the intercom. "You ready Kitty?"

"I think I am." When the train started to leave the station, Kitty let out a huge sigh. In a way, she was relieved, as this was it. She couldn't go back now, so all she could do was hope for the best. On the other hand, however, that's also what made her a little anxious. The two then started to climb the 300ft lift hill. It seemed like it would take ages to make it all of the way to the top. "Well, here we go."

"Ja, aren't you excited?"

Kitty giggled, "Yeah, I am." She paused for a moment as she looked at the magnificent view as they approached the top. "Hey, Kurt?"

"Yes, Kitty?"

"Um... just a thought. But like, I thought it might be cool to... maybe... kiss at the top? I mean, think about it, our first kiss on top of one of the tallest roller coasters, overseeing the whole park? I guess it's kind of fast, but... what other chance any time soon are we going to get to do this?"

Kurt's heart started to thump out of his chest. Was he really about to get to kiss Kitty? How could he say no? "That sounds great Kitty!" They were fast approaching the top, so the two looked deep into each others eyes, and then leaned in and had their very first kiss. It was amazing. After about 3 seconds, they separated. "Wow..."

Kitty smiled and replied, "Yeah... wow..." They continued their adoring gaze, still lost in the amazing moment. Before the two knew it, they were at the lift hill's peak, and the moment was soon put on a temporary hiatus. "Whoa, like, here we go!" The train started to tear down the lift hill in a near vertical slope. It wasn't long before they were at the bottom and went into their first loop. After the loop the cars raced up another hill, and then on it's way down flipped into 2 consecutive corkscrews, which were quickly followed by another downward slope and yet another, but smaller loop. Finally, for the finale, the train went through a series of twists and turns, a few more corkscrews, and then abruptly came to a stop before reentering the station. Both Kurt and Kitty could not believe the thrill. Kitty started to cheer. "Whoooohoo! That was like, so amazing!"

Kurt enthusiastically replied, "That was really cool! Thank you for sharing this with me Kitty. This has been one of the best days of my life!"

Kitty agreed. She couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun. "Me too, Kurt. I'm going to hate to leave."

Kurt replied, "Me too, but look at it this way. Now we have a whole new adventure to embark on." He reached his hand over and laid it upon Kitty's.

Kitty smiled and giggled, still not quite over her bashfulness. After the train pulled back into the station, the two had to quickly make their way back to main park area by the gates to meet up with the others.

After they arrived, the professor had gathered them all around and asked, "So, did you all enjoy yourselves?" Everyone quickly cheered about the great time they all had. "I'm glad. Since this trip went so well, I hope for there to be more in the future. It's only fair that I reward you for being such loyal and faithful students. I don't think you guys comprehend just how much I appreciate all that you do."

Scott replied, "Thank you professor. But we also greatly appreciate the opportunities you have given us as well."

The professor smiled. "I know you do, and for that, I am grateful as well. I am glad you all enjoyed yourselves today, and tomorrow there will be no danger room sessions as I'm sure you'll all be fairly exhausted." This too was quickly followed by excessive cheering. "Well, we'd better get going then."

The students then made their way back to the X-van. Kitty and Kurt lagged behind the rest of them, holding hands all the way. They were hoping that no one would notice, hence their lagging, but Evan did glance back at them to see what was taking them. After spotting the two lovestruck mutants, he just thought to himself, "Well, it's about time."

* * *

A/N: I'm a little discouraged by the lack of reviews, but I really hope you guys enjoyed this story. I had fun writing it, but without feedback, it's hard to know what everyone's looking to read and what I could improve on. If you enjoyed this story or have any sort of criticism, please review and share! :) It only takes a moment, and it'll encourage me to keep on writing. ;) Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
